


it comes and goes in waves

by bellamyreyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Minor Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, and he might love her too????, bad grammar is intentional bc im lazy, i guess idk, kinda finn/raven but not bc i dont like finn, raven realises that maybe she loves bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyreyes/pseuds/bellamyreyes
Summary: vignettes where raven finally realises how she feels





	it comes and goes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is

raven knew the minute she landed on earth that everything had changed. the look in these children’s eyes alone tell her that nothing will ever be the same. she could do nothing but look on helplessly. raven knew the minute she locked eyes with _him_ that everything had changed. the look in this _man's_ eyes alone tell her that nothing will ever be the same. she could do nothing but look on helplessly.

***

watching the stars felt oddly calm to raven. gave her solace while the earth was burned. like it always seemed to be. knowing _he_ was by her side felt oddly calm to raven. gave her solace while the earth burned. like it always seemed to be.

***

raven thought she would never be as free in her life than she did in zero gravity. the way that it would never let her fall. she found herself holding onto that feeling. clutching to it, afraid it would unravel before her. raven thought she would never be as free in her life than she did standing next to _him_. she found herself holding onto that feeling. clutching to it, afraid _he_ would unravel before her.

***

when everyone would leave her behind at the camp to save the day, raven sometimes forgot that the weight of the world was on her shoulders. no one was there to share the burden with her. it would carry her away. when everyone would leave her behind at the camp to save the day, raven sometimes forgot that the weight of _his_ world was on her shoulders. _he_ was there to share the burden with her. _he_ would carry her away.

***

raven knew the way that this earth had ruined them. she watched as the light slowly leave even the brightest of eyes. the world slowly falling at the weight of their hands and raven was helpless to stop it. raven knew the way that this earth had ruined _him_. she watched as the light slowly left _his_ bright eyes. _his_ world slowly falling at the weight of their hands and raven was helpless to stop it.

***

she knew that leaving herself behind was the best thing to do for everyone. she wasn’t truly alone, she would always have becca, had sinclair. maybe that would be enough. she knew that leaving herself behind was the best thing to do for _him_. she wasn’t truly alone, she would always have _him_. maybe that would be enough.

***

raven had never felt more alive than when she felt the rain on her skin. the euphoria after feeling the breeze brush past her skin was unparallel to anything she had ever felt. in those moments, she hopes everyone on this cruel planet has been able to feel happiness like this. raven had never felt more alive than when she felt _him_ on her skin. the euphoria after feeling _him_ brush past her skin was unparallel to anything she had ever felt. in those moments, she hopes everyone on this cruel planet has been able to feel happiness like this.

***

she thought that nothing could be worse than watching her only family die. raven fought against it, doing everything in her power to prevent it. holding their first moments close to her as she did so. she thought that nothing could be worse than watching _him_ die. raven fought against it, doing everything in her power to prevent it. holding their first moments close to her as she did so.

***

raven realised she had never truly felt love. she was okay with that, had resigned herself to her loveless fate for eternity. never anticipating something to change. raven realised _he_ had never truly felt love. she was okay with that, had resigned herself to _his_ loveless fate for eternity. never anticipating something to change.

***

her reservations started slipping once they were tangled in space dust once again. her strong exterior, toughened by the atrocities of the ground, slowly crumbles until she is nothing more than space dust. waiting to be loved. her reservations started slipping once _he_ was tangled in space dust once again. _his_ strong exterior, toughened by the atrocities of the ground, slowly crumbles until _he_ is nothing more than space dust. waiting to be loved.

***

maybe raven and bellamy could simply _love each other._


End file.
